


"Finally"

by burblyboy



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burblyboy/pseuds/burblyboy
Summary: It took a while, but finally someday became every day.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	"Finally"

**Author's Note:**

> With the tumultuous events of the last couple of days, I needed something fluffy and angst-free, filled with nothing but good feelings, and since I figured I might not be the only one, here you go.

To anyone looking in, all they'd see would be a mountain made out of a oversized fluffy comforter sitting in the middle of a nearly empty room, but nobody would be looking in, because they were finally in a place they could call all their own, finally Sterling and April, roommates, April and Sterling, girlfriends and so much more.

Now the only people they had to answer to were the downstairs neighbours, living on the top floor as they did. The view was one of the reasons they'd settled on this apartment, but right now, the view was forgotten, as they hid underneath the comforter and sat close together, huddled around a tiny fake LED fire that nonetheless sparkled and made everything seem even better than they would've dared dream.

And the view was still spectacular. 

April pushed closer and reached down to pull Sterling's leg tighter around her as she gently caressed her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb. "Do I even have to say it?"

Sterling bit her lower lip and shook her head dumbly. "No words, babe."

"Except maybe 'finally'." April leaned in and started kissing Sterling, allowing her lips to linger teasingly close before finally pressing firmly against Sterling's as the kiss deepened.

"I could've waited forever," Sterling said, breaking the kiss and leaning back to take a deep breath before tangling her hands in April's newly short hair, playing with tips where she still expected locks, arms resting on April’s shoulders.

"And here I had you pegged as the impatient one.” April chuckled and took Sterling’s lip between her teeth for a soft tug. “I've waited for this since I said goodbye to you on that bench, and every moment since has been torture."

Sterling laughed, mocking her cute girlfriend's unexpected tendency to be dramatic when she chose to. "You do remember it took us under a month before we were kissing in the backseat of the Volt again, don't you?"

"Ugh, don't remind me.” April shuddered as if trying to shake off bad memories. “That really was the worst month ever. But every second not kissing you since then has been bad too, lacking... I don't know, something."

"Would that something be me, perhaps?" Sterling said, her fingers interlocking at the back of April’s head, gently suggesting the distance should be closed again, that kissing was definitely something they could be doing right now.

"I'm not sure. It was something I was pretty sure I loved, then knew I loved, before I realized I would love it—her, I mean—forever." April smiled widely, feeling like she was finally home. “I love you so much, Sterl.”

“And I love you, babe.”

“I finally have everything I wanted, right here and now.”

“Maybe a bed would be nice?” Sterling scrunched her nose, laughing as their tips rubbed together. “Delivery’s still booked for tomorrow, right?”

“Mmhmm.” April nodded and rested her forehead against Sterling’s. “I know paying for a hotel room we’re not using is wasteful, but I really couldn’t wait for us to be here—in  _ our _ apartment and together.”

“It’s nice,” Sterling agreed. “But with a bed we could’ve, you know…”

“No, Sterling, I have  _ no idea _ what you’re talking about,” April laughed and climbed fully into Sterling’s lap and her embrace. “It’s been five years and—”

“You do it for me, babe, in every way imaginable.” Sterling ran her hands across April’s back, fingers tracing the outline of the muscles in her shoulders, wrapping around her lats, marveling at the strength her compact girlfriend possessed. 

“I was going to say that I hope you’ll still be a horny mess when we’ve been together for fifteen years.”

“Fifteen. Fifty. Hundred fifty. It won’t matter, I will always want you.”

“A hundred and fifty years?”

“Who knows." Sterling shrugged. "It’ll be the future. Science might have a miraculous breakthrough.”

“You’re the only miracle I need, Sterling.” April wrapped her arms around Sterling’s neck and sighed happily, kissing the girl of her dreams like there was no tomorrow, despite knowing that tomorrow was just under thirty minutes away, and when they woke up, here, in their apartment, tomorrow would just be the first day of many they’d spend together.

She lowered them to the floor, and pushed back the comforter so they could gulp down fresh, yet slightly stale, new apartment scented air that still didn’t hold a candle to how Sterling smelled. April nuzzled Sterling’s neck, drinking in that intoxicating scent.

“You didn’t happen to remember to borrow a pillow from the hotel while you were busy sneaking stuff out, did you?” Sterling asked.

“Nope,” April replied, a wide grin spreading across her face, “why would I do that when I already have a perfectly soft and wonderful pillow here.”

“What? Where?” Sterling leaned up on her elbows, scanning the room, before April unceremoniously pushed her back down so she could rest her head on her girlfriend’s chest. “Oh. I get it.”

“Knew you would. Now rest, because tomorrow we  _ will  _ have a bed,” April said, cuddling closer and pulling the comforter back up over them again.

“Oh. Oh...”

“Yup.”

“ _Finally_.”


End file.
